Typically, a golfer may use a golf bag to carry his or her set of golf clubs, golf balls, golf tees, etc. During a round of golf, the golfer may physically carry the golf bag from hole to hole (e.g., via a shoulder strap on the golf bag). Instead of physically carrying the golf bag, the golfer may have an individual (e.g., a caddy) to carry the golf bag. Alternatively, the golfer may use a pull, push, and/or motorized golf cart to carry the golf bag.